Diseased
by Suckerpuncher
Summary: Quinn has a secret, but no one knows about it. Except one person, but will they hurt her? Eventual Quick. Some other people in later chapters. Wanna know what her secret is? Look inside!
1. Alone?

Things had changed since a bit since the baby thing with Quinn. A lot of things. It had been a full year now and no one noticed anything weird about Quinn, even though there was something very weird about her. Not a person in sight noticed it. Everyone just assumed that because she was the head cheer leader, hot, and smart... That she was perfect. The fact was... she wasn't, and the sad thing is, is that everyone always expected her to be. When she got pregnant her father was dissapointed because she proved that she had flaws. Or still does. Her family was the rich little family who had servants and maids. It wasn't her fault that her family was rich, not that she'd like it if they weren't but they had made her like this. When she was fat and ugly... They looked at her - her father more than her mother - as if she was the anti-christ. She hated the way she looked... And what she told the glee club what she did about it was mostly a lie. The gymnasticts had helped but the fact that she had a self inflected disease made her life a living hell. Ever since she lost all the weight she made sure that she'd never gain it again. She joined the cheerio's but she also did something else.

She became anorexic and that was something that, Mr. Shue, her mother, Finn, Kurt... Puck would all hate her for. Mr Shue and his mother would be dissapointed, extremely dissapointed. Finn would be confused to why she has to do it. He didn't like it when she thought she was ugly... or fat. He would always do something to make her feel better, but after that he would always give her a real long speech about how looks aren't important. Kurt, ever since they became friends he had always told her that going anorexic or bilemic was never the answer. Never!

And Puck... Who knew what he'd do. He always told her she was hot... He would make her feel as is if she was the best person in the world. That she could be God... and even when they had a baby, he would always tell her that id God didn't want her to have her... He wouldn't have gave you it. She didn't know how to tell people... Even though she never would, but if people became suspiscious she had to come up with something... But if that didn't work... She had to tell the truth. And right now she couldn't do it. Not after everyone expected her to be the best person she could. And she couldn't handle people judging her even more. First glee club, then Lauren zizes showing everyone what she used to look like. She couldn't help it. The fact is... people weren't meant to tell the truth, if they were then Lying wouldn't be possible. And if lying was a crime than everyone in the world would be in jail.

So there she was, in the cafetaria. Everyone in glee club sitting down digging into their food. She was looking down at her plate of fries, and she didn't want to eat it, but if she didn't then people would notice... ever now and again she would just come out and say that she wasn't hungry or that she had a big lunch but she had used that two days in a row already so she couldn't do that. She took her knife and fork in her hands. Everyone around her not really paying extremely close attention to her. This was the first time that she'd ever had to do this... Fake eating... How the hell do you do that? Her skin was becoming hot, it always did that when she was nervous or emmbarressed, but she was trying herself not to go red. The cold utensils in her hands started to hit against the table repeatedly as she was becoming anxious. Her stomach was rumbling... BIG TIME. But no one else could hear her stomach over all the chatting and noises around the cafateria. She started to cut the fries slowly. The glee club was talking about something around her but she wasn't listening. "What do you think Quinn?" Quinn's head jerked up. She was still cutting and all of a sudden became red. Everyone around her had already eaten half their lunch.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening" She said. Everyone was looking at her strangly. Usually she would be the one who was starting all the talk and gossip so obviously everyone was looking at her strangely.

"Who do you think is a bigger diva. Rachel or Jessie St James?" Finn said to her smiling with that same old stupid grin on his face. Quinn looked back at all the rest of them. She had to admit it was a good question. Rachel was looking at her, not giving away what answer she wanted to Quinn to give. Rachel wasn't all bad... But Jessie... Wow!

"Jessie, definatly!" Quinn said and she looked back down at her food. She began to cut more and she took one with her fork and she went to take a bite but she stopped in her tracks, she looked to Sam... The nearest person to her and she frowned... She was a good actor.

"Does this taste funny to you?" She asked and she fed him one of the fries. He shook his head. And she nodded her thanks to him. She looked back down to her plate there was still a hell of a lot to go. She took two or three more on her fork and was about to take another bite when she said, again stopping herself in her tracks: "Did any of you get that Algerbra homework?" She asked and a few people nodded and She put the fork down as if not to look suspiscous. "Can I get it off one of you? I didn't get it at all" She said and again a few nods and the two or three 'yeah's' and 'okay's'. Quinn smiled and she took her fork in her hand again when the bell rang and she got up as fast as she could. She walked out of the cafateria and she headed for her locker. She got to it but before she could open it, Puck slammed a hand on it. His hand over the what Quinn could only assume was breathing holes for the people who got shoved in there. Or for passing notes into the lockers. Quinn wondered what the hell he was doing, They hadn't even talked since Regionals, two years ago. This was senior year and all of a sudden Puck took a second look at her. The last time he did she got pregnant.

"What's a straight A student needing help at Algerbra for?" He asked, those hazels eyes burning a hole in her head. Why did he have to be SO freaking cute. He's a manwhore and probably a bunch of other words which she woud definatly have to go to confession for just for thinking but he really was... No he is sweet. But why did he just care all of a sudden, out of nowhere. She didn't even know how to describe him anymore... He was whipped by Lauren Zizes and now all of a sudden he's all caring.

"Fine then... My mom and I had a fight last night. I didn't have time to do the homework!" She said and he started to twitch his fingers on the locker. Quinn took notice but she shook it off. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever" And with that, without a second glance he walked away. Leaving Quinn there to herself. She opened her locker and she noticed a note on top of her books. She took it and almost fainted when she seen it. She looked at clinging onto every word.

"_**EAT**__**! Or your next breathe will be your last - A"**_ Quinn didn't know what to think... She watched pretty little liars so she did know about the whole 'A' thing but this just didn't seem right. Her eyes drfted from the note to the locker and inside was a plate of fries. Quinn looked at them and then she looked around, knowing that whoever this 'A' was could be watching her right now. Everything in her world just seemed t turn upside down. Her usually hot skin turned snow-cold. She didn't know how to react. Everything around her just seemed to go black and she didn't care. The fact was someone knew and they could tell the whole school any moment.

* * *

><p>But unknown to her, a figure was watching her from outside. The rain begining to fall down on theirs shoulders. An evil smirk came across their features as they watched the young (skinny) girl... Her heart broken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know... 'A' isn't meant to be like pretty little liars. It stands for something else. So Plz Review!:)<strong>


	2. Beth

**I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>Quinn had found herself in a hospital bed, and in a hospital gown. Her head and everything else was hurting. The doctors around operating on her. And the one thing that she could not get over was that there was blood everywhere... She hoped that it was normal. Sadly it wasn't. She was sweating and she wanted it to stop so much that it hurt even more than it should. When she felt her baby - Her little Beth - Get taking out of her stomach and into real life. But there was absoulitly not a sound in the room afterwards. Everything was silent. The doctors. Puck. Mercedes. Quinn... Beth. The bay didn't make a sound, and the way everyone was looking at her gave her a very bad feeling. The blood... The silence. The way the baby wasn't supposed to come for weeks. Her eyes watered and she finally understood what happened. She had a mis-carrage. She let out an unholy loud scream and it continued to go even as she woke up she was still screaming her bed wet with the sweat.<p>

She looked around and she unconsciously put a hand to her stomach. The sun shone through the open window, her curtain swaying in the cool breeze, and she wanted it so much to be a dream. That her worst nightmare was just that. A nightmare. But sadly it wasn't. That's exactly what happened that horrible day at regionals. Her baby dying, and the fact that te glee club lost was pretty heartbreaking also... But honestly loosing a child was something she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. It makes you feel as if you failed as a person... Or that a piece of your heart has been ripped out. Stomped on and flattened. Put in a shredder. Stitched back together and then shoved down your throat. It is the worst torture that God can give to her. Or anyone for that matter. She wasn't and never would be over it, even though she didn't want her, but she had learned to deal with it, or as much as anyone could deal with it... As hard as it may be, Quinn was doing her best and she wasn't even eighteen yet. It was a lot to ask a girl but Quinn was strong. It had been arounfd three weeks since the note in her locker. She felt the water going to her eyes again and she started to wipe her eyes. She looked at her nails and noticed they were becoming very brittle. Some were missing small chunks of nail all together. She needed to wear gloves or something similar. She got up out of the bed and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was becoming dry looking. Her face looked a little more skinny. She didn't know whether to smile or what to do for a matter of fact. She hurried and got dressed for school, she wore A long sleeve top that went further then her wrists so that the ends were hanging just a bit beyond her fingers, hiding her for her hair she wore a beanie, covering her hair. She ran down the stairs and her mother called her for breakfast. "I'll pick up something before school!" She called back, lying.

She got in her car and she noticed a postet on her window. It read: "_**EAT! Or you'll be joining Beth - A"**_ Quinn honestly felt like crying. She knew how to keep her own but that was the lowest blow anyone could ever take to anyone. Hitler himself wouldn't even say something like that to a jewish person. It's a bad (By bad I mean horrible for the people effected by Hitler) way to explain it but that's the only way she could think to explain to it clearly. She broke down. Even the mention of her dead daughter's name would bring her to tears. She sniffled and with a sudden jolt of anger she punched the window where the postat was and she slightly chipped the glass. And she was anorexic, she didn't have that much strength so that was saying something. Then she wripped the postet off and started to rip it again and again. She had thought about telling someone about these threatening notes but if she did that then people would find out that she was anorexic. And again she really wouldn't be okay with that. She had thought about moving school again. But even her mom was losing money due to the resesion and all. She looked around and she noticed that she was at her school already.

She took a sigh and she got out of the car. And she looked up, the clouds were turning grey and they were slowly drawing towards the sun. Covering it almost. It was the middle of the Setember almost October. It was raining season in Lima, Ohio. The time for heavy rain. But still it wasn't raining yet. She smiled. She almost began to notice that she was acting differently. Everyone always assumed she was high. Because lately she was almost smiling all the time. She felt like a bit of a hippie. But no one really thought anything of it. So her first class was English. Her easiest subject. They were talking about poetry. And they read a poem that Quinn wasn't really listening. But when the person who was reading said the last word she amost jumped out of her chair. The person read 'A'! Quinn looked up and around and teacher explained that it meant anonymous so Quinn had now known what 'A' stood for. She also started to wonder about who it could be. It could be anyone, hell God knows she isn't the best person to keep it a secret. And Anorexia does have effects. Brittle nails, bad hair, strange behavior, constant worry about weight... And so on. But she didn't ever think that anyone ever noticed it before. But sadly anonymous doesn't actually mean anything to her. It didn't tell her anything. Unless it didn't stand for that it meant A for anorexic.

And again that wouldn't or didn't tell her anything this A's appearence or who ever the hell he/she is. She wondered if there was anyone who could tell her who A is. Like if someone was told it was like a mystery thing, you know like a scooby doo kind of thing. She wondered who liked mysteries that she knew. Then she remembered that Kurt was one for a challenge. And he always guest the killer of scream and he always got it. And for mystery movie's he always figured them out before the movie. So she could make something up. But he might figure it out. So that was a bust. No, she really couldn't do thay. But she had to think of something. So she was walking down the hall when Puck bumped into her. He looked at her, really annoyed. "Nice hair" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Puck!" She asked, suddenly becoming less smiley and happy. He went to take of her colorful hat but she slapped his hand away, and when he tried it again, he grabbed her hand and the sleeve fell to her wrist.

"What happened to your finger nails?" He asked cooly. She didn't want to talk to him. Not now, she was going through too much right now. When all of a sudden she remembered that he was the one who had their fingers over the note hole thingy's. And his fingers were twitching which could mean that he was trying to shove the note in. She started being smiley again.

"Oh my God... " She laughed at him, and he became istantly confused. "It was you who put the notes in my locker!" She said and she laughed at him. And Puck didn't know what to think about her behaviour, and that was Puck talking about behaviour. He frowned at her.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" He asked and Quinn felt like slapping him. She'd caught him and she was deniying it. She was going to say something back to him but something caught her eyes. Outside the glass front doors, there was someone there watching her. It was dark outside, the winter weather came earlier than usual. The black clouds circling and covering up the sun. The what she could only assume was a man staring at her, but the street lights were just showing her a shadowy figure. Quinn walked passed Puck. Who just stared at her wondering where the hell she was going. "Quinn! Where are you going! Who are you going to?" He called after her but she wasn't listeing to him anymore. She was fully concentrating on the fact that this anonymous guy was staring at her. And she knew it was him. She just knew it, she wouldn't be able to explain it but it was true. She walked outside and the rain was pouring down. Hard. She stepped out and all the goosepimple's on her body came out to play. She still looked around. The rain making her squint wondering where the hell the guy went. She then saw him or her behind the dumpsters. She ran and she ran until she was there, her now soaking wet self was behind the dumspters and she didn't see the guy anywhere. She looked around and the last thing she remembered was a shadowy figure's elobow swinning at her face.

She woke up in her bed, in a fresh change of clothes, dry, her hair was wet, black and stringy like it always got. She got up off of her bed and she looked around her huge room. And she noticed - In fact a blind person could see it - her room was covered with postets and big pieces of paper all reading almost the exact same thing. "_**Anorexic bitch!" "EAT!" "Do you wanna join Beth?" **_All things like that. She screamed to her hearts content and she began to cry. She then saw herself in the mirror and noticed that there wasn't a scratch on her. She stood up, with a lot of effort and she looked in the mirror. She wasn't marked at all, but she was a mess. She was crying, her eyes were red and puffy, her face was all she could describe as hopeless. And that wasn't she was concentrating on, it was the fact that written in her favourite shade of lipstick was: "**Sooner or Later"**

* * *

><p><strong>So Plz review:) And I'd love to know who you think A is. <strong>


	3. Sooner or Later

**Again I don't own glee. Because if I did it would be a whole lot freakier hehe. Anyway enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sooner or Later"<strong> Was all she could think about. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, it's not like she didn't want to, because she wanted to... but it seemed impossible to cry right now. The tears were coming, but they never actually came. The rain was still patting against the window. Quinn alway thought the sound of rain was soothing but even that couldn't help her right now, and then the lightning came down. She looked around her note covered room, and she began to rip all of them down, tearing them as she ripped them down. She didn't know what to do with them. She got her trash can and she put all of them in it. She got a lighter from her mom's room. She honestly didn't care if she burned the house down right now. She just wanted to burn the hell out of those notes. Nothing else entered her mind at that moment. She got back into her room and she lit the lighter and she dropped the lighter into the garbage and watched as the fire danced along in her garbage can. She collapsed on her bed, too tired to think of anything right now. She cuddled herself, she was becoming cold. There was a glass of water on her bedside table, for Quinn that was her dinner. She took it in her hand and she threw the water into the garbage, extinguishing the fire. Quinn let out a husky sigh, she was becoming sicker by the second. She looked down at her stomach, and it rumble big time. She wanted to eat... She needed to eat. But that would be letting that 'A' bastard win.

She sat up and she looked in the blackened trash can. She thought that that was what her stomach looks like on the inside. Black and empty. Her stomach grumbled again and she heared the door slam from downstairs. She became worried, what if it was 'A'? There was no sound coming from downstairs except footsteps, creaking as they moved along downstairs. Her mom would usually come in and call Quinn saying she was home, or it was her, or simply Hi, but she didn't say anything. Quinn became istantly worried. So it couldn't have been her. She looked around her room for something that she could stab 'A' with, but there wasn't anything in the room. When all of a sudden, the lights went out in her room. Her face drained of colour. Every bone and thought she had was telling her to freaking run as fast as she could down the stairs and into the safe street. Escpially when she heared footsteps coming up the stairs. Quinn moved back and she hit the wall, she opened one of her drawers and there was nothing but underwear in it. She closed and the slow but steady footsteps where becoming louder and louder. She closed the drawer and she looked through it again and then she saw a flashlight. She tried to turn it on but noothing was happening. It was dead. She dropped the flashlight and the door creaked open. And a shadowy figure appeared in the door. And a flash of lighting illuminated the silhoutte. It was her mom. Quinn almost fainted with relief. "God mom, why didn't you say something?" Quinn asked. And her mom smiled, sympatheticly to her.

"Sorry, Quinn" She said, her voice horse and warn out. Almost screechy. "You're father came to my job, drunk and trying to apoligize, I had to scream a lot" She said and she apoligezed about a million more time's before Quin could finally laugh about it. She realised that her mom came home just now so she couldn't have seen whoever brought her here. Then she remembered that the only thing that was illuminating the both of them was Quinn's mom' flashlight.

"What happened to the lights?" She asked and her mom looked around.

"The lightening must have knocked out the power, I'll give you some candles" She said and she walked down the stairs. Quinn sat on her bed. Everything in her body was screaming don't move. Her arms and legs were limp. They were like a log. The rain outside was still hammering down. Sooner than later the candles were spread around her room. The heat was surprising. She walked into her bathroom. She opened her bathroom mirror and she looked inside. There was a few medicines in there, a toothbrush and toothpaste. But that's not what she was worrying about. She took out some sleeping pills. She put a few in her hand and she put them in her mouthe. She looked at the Pills again.

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't believe he was doing this. Quinn was being a bitch lately and he was going to check if she was alright. Even though it was pouring rain and he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. It was freezing and it was dark out. When Lightining struck and Puck almost shat himself. It looked like it was around ten o'clock in september but in real life it was about five o'clock. Puck got to house he was looking for. He knocked three times. He heared muffled sounds coming from the other side of the house. When the door opened and there stood Quinn's mom. She smiled at him, but it was a strange smile. She was still a bit cautious about him since the baby thing. Which was also hard for him, It was bad enough losing a baby but imagine feeling guilthy about doing that to Quinn. Making her feel so bad about herself and losing his little Beth... He honestly didn't know which one was worse. "Hi Mrs F" Puck said.<p>

"Hello Noah... What can I do for you?" She asked her smile dying slightly.

"Me and Quinn have a glee club assignement. We have to practice for it" He said and she looked a curious eye at him. Puck put on a smile, hoping she'd buy it.

"Alright then... You can come in, and don't be too loud alright?" She said and Puck nodded. "Quinn's upstairs, I'll be downstairs reading my book if you need me" She said with a final smile as she directed him in. All the candles sadly remind him of that night. He walked up the stairs and he found Quinn's room. He walked in and the candles were sorounding the room. All the pictures of her and her family kind of made Puck jealous. The weird thing was, the rain was the only thing making noise. He looked around but no one was there.

"Hello? Quinn?" But there was no answer. He looked around the room and he realised that the bathroom door was open. He walked to it and he saw Quinn on the floor. A pill case in her hand. A rush of panic ran over him. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to scream but he couldn't move a bone in his body. He just fell to the floor beside her, lifting her up and he checked her pulse. Tears rushed to his eyes. She was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

**So plz review and I'm still interested in who you all think 'A' is.**


	4. How can Quinn be dead?

**Sorry that it took a little longer than expected. I don't own glee. And I'm enjoying all the guessing for who 'A' is, so keep on guessing. So without any further ado, enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Quinn was dead. Puck didn't know what to do. Nothing made sense, Quinn was dead, freaking dead! He started to sweat. He looked around and the shower the nearest thing to them and it was the first thing he could think of. He turned it on. He put the cold water on full. He picked Quinn up and he put her under the shower. He started to slap her in the face. They were both soaking wet sooner then later. Puck was worrying, she couldn't be dead... This was Quinn. She meant to much to him for to just die our of nowhere. This was Quinn why would she try and kill herself? The thing with Beth was bad but he never thought that Quinn would go suicidle over it. But then again there she was. He put his lips to hers. He started to breathe in them, he had no clue how the hell you do this, or if you were supposed to do it if someone OD'd but he was becoming desperate. Not knowing how the hell to do mouthe to mouthe he slapped her again, and continued to put her head under the water. Quinn was still staying still though. Crap! Crap! CRAP! She wasn't moving. When all of a sudden she let out a loud gasp. She was weak, and still in Puck's arms. She looked around, still a little woozy. She squinted her eyes, not quite sure what had happened. "P-Puck?" She asked. Puck had always loved the way she talked. The way it was like a whisper but it was still loud. He didn't know how to describe it. And he'd never been so glad to hear her voice before. This was just great. He's saved someone's life.<p>

"Yeah, Quinn it's me" He said, a little smile growing across his features. The two were breathing hard. Both out of breathe and becoming more and worried about... They didn't even know. She was really, really pale. They were both alive but it was strange. Then he realised they were both soaking wet. She didn't look so happy with him though. She almost looked angry. Puck really didn't get why. He had saved her life. But then again she did try and kill herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't know what happened. It was like she was in a dreamless sleep. And then all of a sudden someone poured a bucket of cold water of her. All she could see where shapes. She looked around and she became cold. Her stomach was rumbling and she was sure that Puck heared it and it wasn't her day for Puck to be here. God, if she'd wanted to be saved then she wouldn't of tried to kill herself. "Quinn, why the hell did you do that?" He asked suddenly sympathetic. It made Quinn get very angry with him. She slapped him and he let go of her. She had to grip the wall to stand at first but she got her land legs back after a few seconds. And she walked into her room, and Puck soon followed.<p>

"Did I ask for you to save me? If I wanted to be saved I wouldn't have tried kill myself!" She screamed and what happened next broke her heart. Things were getting out of control all because of that 'A' bastard.

"What?" She heared and she turned and in the doorway was standing her mom. She looked absoulitly heart broken. She shook her head. "I'm calling an ambulance!" She said and she ran down the stairs. Quinn looked at Puck, tears in her eyes. She became even angrier than she thought she could ever be. She wanted to grab one of the candles and light Puck's stupid hair on fire. She couldn't stand this anymore. It was one of the reason's that Quinn had tried to kill herself. She couldn't stand looking at Puck anymore. She ran down the stairs and out into the rainy street. The ground was like a pool. It was wet and full of puddles. She became even wetter if possible. Puck followed her out and Quinn knew he wasn't getting the message. This was becoming too much. She was anorexic and now she was sucidle. Puck grabbed her by the shoulders and he spun her around. They were face to face and Quinn began throwing punches. Puck was doing his best to block them though. She stopped going for his face and he let her hit him, she didn't know why though. But every now and agan he blocked the occasional one.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed punches all around. "You did this to me!" She said a little more sad and teary but still angry "So don't you dare say a word to me! You did this to me! It's your fault!" She said and her punched became sloppy slaps to his chest. She started to just grabs him by the shirt and slap. Grab and slap him. "I didn't ask you to do this, so just stop it" She said and she broke down crying.

"Quinn why would you this to yourself! And I'm talking about the sucidle thing" He said. Quinn looked at him with Sad eyes. She knew 'A' wasn't him. It couldn't have been. He was there before she seen the guy outside the school.

"I have to be perfect! I'm always perfect! I'm perfect" She said slapping him in between statements. But she wasn't telling him that after the first time she said 'perfect' she began reasurring herself.

"Quinn it isn't about being perfect. No one's perfect." Quinn was becoming annoyed with him. He after all was the one who did this to her. He got her pregnant and that made her baby die and that made her anorexic. So he shouldn't be giving her the telling her this. If his mom and loser dad hadn't had sex that one night, then he wouldn't have been born. Even better if her mom and dad didn't get together that one night, she wouldn't have been born. That would make all this tension go away.

"You shouldn't have made me like this. You shouldn't have saved me... You should have a let me die" She said and she almost collapsed. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was just... She couldn't even think about it.

"Quinn, don't you get it? You're already perfect, you're already everything everyone wants you to be!" He said, with such pure emotion that Quinn second guest his intentions. But still this wasn't about everyone else. It was about her. She hadn't done all of this for everyone else.

"What about what I wanna be?" She asked with nothing but pure sadness. When she collapsed on the floor, on her knee's. And she started to cry and scream and cry more. Puck kneeled down beside her and he hugged her and she began to cry into his arms. It was pure silence for who knows, what felt like so many years. When they heared sirens. Like ambulance sirens. Quinn looked up and seen red and blue lights in the watery, blurry, distance. She looked back at Puck who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Neither of them spoke any words but so much was said. The next thing they knew the ambulance was right beside them. Then Quinn was being sat inside it, and she was watching as the doors closed in front of her, blocking Puck from view.

* * *

><p>Puck watched as the doors blocked his view of Quinn. He looked around and noticed that the rain stopped. He watched as the ambulance drived away and went away from sight. All the time, his eyes never left the ambulance. It was like he was in a trance, he couldn't take his eyes of it, and even if he could, he wouldn't dare do it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. When his pocket started to vibrate. He took his phone out of his pocket and he looked at the screen. It read: <em><strong>"<strong>_**Can you guess why Quinn tried to kill herself? 10 points - A"** Who the hell was 'A'? Puck wondered what he/she had to do with Quinn. And the reason was that Quinn was depressed, right? About Beth? Or was it something else altogether? Quinn's street was still filled with people talking about what had happened with Quinn. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and it was Kurt. "Hummel, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I live down the street. I heard something had happened with Quinn and I rushed over" He said and he looked around a few more times. "What happened to her?" He asked and Puck didn't know what to tell him, he was great friends with Quinn, and to be honest he wasn't a half bad guy. He shrugged and he said:

"Beats me"

* * *

><p>Quinn had gone through a bit of a rough patch ever since. Surprisenly, none of the doctors had figured out that she was starving her self. But they had sent her to a clinic for people who tried to kill themselve's. It wasn't all that horrible. The ordirlies, the doctors and most of the patient's were nice. The actual building wasn't filthy but mostly the place was pretty depressing, not that that wasn't expected. It was almost lunch time and Quinn was lying in her bed. She looked around and she didn't have a clue what to do. It had been weeks since the sucidle thing. But she had died. People had figured that out. Quinn ,she did eat, every five days or so but she ended up puking it up afterwards. But that was only every few weeks. But that just made things worse. Her stomach rumbled even more remembering the taste of food. When an orderly came to the door and told her it was time for lunch. She smiled to him and she walked out into the corridor and then into the cafetaria.<p>

Again the cafertaria wasn't horrible, but it was all of soft food. No knives or forks for obvious reasons. So it was all stuff that you could eat with your hands, and if you were good, you got to have chocolate cake on fridays! Quinn that the whoever thought that would be great for teenagers... They were freaking idiots. But Quinn wasn't paying attention to that, she was looking at the small little cakes. They were a variety of colours. And they were covered in sugar and things just looked great. Quinn licked her lips and wondered if one little cake would hurt her figure or make her fat. Her better half told her that it would, because unknown to her, that was her anorexic side, which was the delusional one. But she wanted to listen to bad half of her. But she couldn't. She was staring at the cakes for so long, when she realised that lunch time was over. She went back to her room, and she sat on her bed. She fell asleep shortly after. She woke up and it was around nine, all the lights were on in her room and written on her wall in lipstick was: **"You're making this so easy for me - A"**

Quinn was done playing around with this A bitch! Sooner or later she was going to find him/her and slap them around.

* * *

><p><strong>So please Review:) So, is anyone connecting the dots? Which are very small but still if you're like sherlock holmes you'll be able to figure out who 'A' is. <strong>

**If I get a good amount of reviews I'll give you a clue.**


	5. Lost memory and a therepy session

**Hey, new chapter, and this is probably the longest chaptar I've ever written so, please enjoy:**

* * *

><p>After the suicide clinic thing, things were never the same. Things that people expected, never happened, and things that people didn't, well did. Quinn was always terrified that 'A' would all of a sudden make an appearence. Or somehow, without Quinn knowing heshe would tell everyone about her 'little' secret. It was thursday, but Quinn only knew that because it was visitor's day. Well, you know, it wasn't an actual day, it was just time for people to come in and talk to the patients. Quinn swears that the place was like an asylum or a prison. It was such a blur, everything was just so dull. And since the writing on the wall thing ended... along with the texts becuase they took away her phone. Said it was something about dropping it into the bath tub. They were so cautious. Who the hell would do that? People try and kill themselves, but they do it so it's painless. Quinn had to go a therapy session every three days. And her therapist said that she could go him in two weeks. Just in time for the school's halloween dance. 'hurray' She thought sarcasticly. She was all for it and all but things we just piling on top of her. But it might be good for her. It might be.

She was surprised that she got told by one of the ordirlies that someone was here to see her. Quinn was surprised, even her mom never visited her. She couldn'e even look at her even more. And she was her mom! Her dad didn't even know she was there. For all he cares she could be dead. Ever since the thing with... her... Bab-... -She couldn't even think it- He hated her. So she really couldn't even think about who the hell could have gone to her even the clinic. But when she seen who it was, she didn't know how she didn't even think about it before. It was the most obvious answer she could think of. "Hi" Came a familar voice.

"Hey Puck" He smiled at her as the two sat on one of the couches. Sorounded by others in the sitting area.

"So how is it here?" He asked and Quinn smiled. For seem reason, even seeing him made her smile. It was just nice to know that someone cared enough to come all the way out her, out of Lima in fact, just to see if she was okay. And if it was for some other reason she wouldn't even care. She was just happy to talk to someone who a few weeks ago wasn't a complete stranger. Some how there hands were becoming closer and closer to each others, and for about a second, their hands brushed against each others. It really was nice to feel like someone cared about you.

"It's hell" She replied simply, and he let a small laugh escape from his lips. Which was actually bad for the mood of the place.

"Well, I hear hell's hot this time of year" She felt her mouth expanding into a small, and she was trying her best not to laugh incase one of the ordirlies told her it was against the law here. But she couldn't help it, she laughed slightly and she turned several heads.

"Actually I heard that too, but honsestly, a bit of a let down" She said and she smiled. The two looked at each other for a second. And they leaned in closer, and closer and closer until: Their lips met. It wasn't the thing fairy tales were made of, but it was nice, and simple but passionate. When they heard:

"Hey! No kissing!" And the two pulled apart. Fast. Quinn wiped her lips, even though she didn't want to, and she had to admit, he was one of the best boyfriends she'd ever had... Finn and Sam were nice, but they weren't really for her. Puck shifted uncomfortably. Quinn didn't know it was because he didn't like the kiss... Or something else.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"No, I am!" He said a little bit worried.

"It was an accident, and Lauren never really has to know because, it was just... "

"... We were in the moment" He finished off her sentance and she had to agree with him, and again she didn't want to believe it. She maybe could have a relationship with him. After all, he did save her life. She had learned that over the few weeks she was there. Life's WAY too short, there's no point in worrying about what people think about you, or worrying about some guy you like, when tomorrow you might be dead.

"Yeah, that's... That's it... The moment" She said and two nodded awkwardly at each other. "So... " She said, not liking were the conversation went, it was weird how something so simple, just a kiss meant so much to people. It really doesn't - didn't mean anything. Right? Or did it mean everything. What if he felt the same way? No, what if he didn't? That would be so humiliating! And not even that, it would be heartbreaking. She had wondered what had happened with them. They used to be in love, then last year, they didn't even look at each other, never mind speak two words to each other.

"So... " He repeated her.

"Puck, what happened to us?" She asked, and she instantly regretted it. She had forgotten the reason, but that could have made it worse, plus, what if he didn't want to talk about it? It would be terrible and horrible and just bad. He sighed but he looked like he was going to talk to her.

"It was Summer... " He began "We were going out, but things were hard because of Beth's... Death" He said, and Quinn noticed that a few tears had gathered in his eyes. "And every now and again, we were getting in fight's over the stupidist things... When one day, I dragged you to a party, to see if it would make you feel better but... Someone had said something about you, we were both a little bit drunk so I started a fight with him, and while you were trying to get me off of him, I punched you, without realising it was you, to get away from me" He took a sigh in "And then you just became pissed at me, and then you said that we were officially over" He said and Quinn was getting glimpses off that night. It was the drinking, it made her forget things, the night with the Rachel Berry house party, the only thing she could remember doing was drinking. Everything else was just shapes and laughing, crying, and nothing really else.

"I'm so sorry, Puck" She said and she didn't know where she was going with this, but still she was saying it "While I was being a bitch about, the... _Baby_" She was surprised that she could even say 'baby' "I never even thought to ask about you, never even cared to think about this might effect you, and I'm sorry for that" She said and she did mean it. She meant it to her hearts content. He nodded, understanding.

"You don't have to be, you had her in your stomach when she died, you had the right to be more depressed" He said and Quinn held his hand. She squeezed and had no intention of letting go.

"Puck I-" She couldn't finish her sentance. Because there was a loud voice that yelled:

"Visiting hours are over!" And she didn't want to let go of him but sadly she had to. He got up off the chair and he looked back at her, with a final smile and then he walked out. She went back to her room. Every time she was about to enter a room, she braced herself for something or someone to be inside waiting for her. She clutched her hand around the handle, and he knuckles went white soon enough. She could have been there for hours if she wanted to. But soon enough she hand brought the handle down and she opened the door. She looked inside and saw - to her surprise - there was nothing, or no one inside, just waiting for her to come inside and get her blood boiling even more. She sat down on her bed and about five minutes went by when an ordirly came to her door, and she remembered that this was time for her therapy session, she got up and went to the room.

"Hello, Quinn" Said the therapist. She was a tall woman, with brown hair. She always had a smiling, gently face looking at her. Quinn smiled back at her as she took a seat on the chair. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm living in hell, how'd you think?" She asked a little more bitter than she intended. She looked at her apoligetically and she said: "Sorry, just a little cranky" Quinn said and Doctor Field's look sympatheticly back at her, Quinn sighed.

"Why are you cranky?" She asked and she got her clip boared and pen in hand.

"My life sucks" She said and she put her hands in ball, with her elbows on her knee's. Doctor Field's started to scribble down something on the clipboared.

"Why do you think that?" Doctor Fields replied. Getting her pen ready.

"Because it does! I was the captain of the celebicy club and then I got pregnant, and after that, my unborn baby died!" She said and she wasn't done, but She had to let out a bit of air, even thinking about her dead baby made her sick to her stomach, even now. Doctor Field's scribbled.

"And yet your still standing" Doctor Fields said. And Quinn didn't know how she could be blind. Hello! That's why she'd here in the first place.

"I shouldn't be, if it wasn't for Puck... " She trailed off, not liking to think about it anymore, she was past thinking about killing herself now. She wanted to enjoy life to the fullest after she got out of the hell hole. Doctor Fields nodded and she scribbled something new on her clipboared.

"Is that the boy you were kissing in the visitor's area?" She asked and Quinn nodded but then she double taked. She frowned at her doctor.

"Did you see that?"

"No, the ordirlies talk fast" She said, and Quinn rolled her eyes at her doctor pretending that she was one of the ordirles. God a little privacy please. Like what if one of those ordirles tells their daughter, who tells her best friend, who tells her cousin, who tells her sister, who tells Lauren. It might be far fetched but every now and then crap like that happens. Her therapist scribbled something new on her clipboared... Again. It was most likely over her reaction.

"Thanks for keeping the secret, guys!" She said, sarcasticly and her doctor smiled back at her. She wondered how someone who talked to patients - who, obviously are depressed - seemed so happy or smiley all the time, it was quite a surprising thing to think about.

"It's alright, it's perfectly normal, and beside's that means that you're planning on doing things in the future, which obviously means that your care enough to live that long" She said smiling. "In two week's you'll be out of here, and Quinn please learn this... Life's precious, don't waste it" She said as caring as ever. Quinn smiled, not that many people these days made a really big impact on her life, but her therepist, she was one of the very few. There was her therepist, Kurt, Puck... They all did things in her life, to make her apreciate it even more.

"Thanks" Was all Quinn could say. She appreciated doctor Fields' advice she was right, and Quinn knew that. After an hour, they were done. And for some reason, Quinn was actually sad about it. The therepy session was the one thing in the hell like place was that she had some guidance.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Quinn was trying on some costumes for the halloween dance. It was nice to think that she looked good, that she didn't know why but she always did like trying on clothes, costumes all that stuff, it was her little guilthy pleasuer. In the end she was looking at herself in the mirror and she was wearing something like in moullin rouge and she had to admit, she did look good. She looked around and she smiled. The dance was going to be good. She looked at the price tag and she noticed something, <strong>hAve A greAt night - A.<strong> Quinn looked around and saw that there were a lot of markers on the counter where the shop keeper was. She sighed. She bought the outfit, went home and she put on the outfit again. She looked at herself in the mirror and she just kept wondering if 'A' was going to show up at the dance tonight. Wait, what was she thinking? Of course 'A' was going to show tonight, and Quinn was going to find him/her.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**You have no idea how good I feel when I see I have a new review so please do:)**

**And I loving all the guessing for who 'A' is. And maybe, one of you was right.**


	6. Halloween Dance

**So, I saw the new glee season 3 (yay!) And Quinn didn't go through any of that, incase any of you were wondering, so enjoy. (And sorry it took longer than expected to write this, schools been a bitch)**

* * *

><p>Quinn had looked herself up and down a few more times. She was trying to find a way out of this dance, but honestly, it was becoming harder and harder for her to act as if the world was giving her everything in the world. Hell she probably deserved it. I mean she was horrible to Rachel, she still hates her but she wasn't horrible to her anymore, for having that baby at sixteen, for breaking Finn and Puck's heart. For not talking to Kurt until his softmore years, even though they were both in the same school since kindergarten. She hated Karma, or irony. The spoiled bitch, who blackmailed and was bitch to everyone, getten blackmailed by an anonymous person, who she didn't even know, or see before. Or even know about before a few weeks ago.<p>

And here she was in her car, driving to her school on a friday night, for a dance. She got their and for once the glee club weren't singing. And it was hip hop or pop. She wasn't really listening. She was looking around for 'A'. But no one was there, well aside from teenagers, dressed up in different costumes. And it was safe to say that Quinn wasn't the only one dressed like a slut. Nope. She walked into the decorated gym and she looked around for her friends. For a good while she couldn't find them, so she went to the punch bowl. And of course right beside it there was some food. Quinn couldn't help but notice it, it looked so good, but Quinn knew that she would just be letting that 'A' bitch win.

She poured herself out a bit of punch, she looked at it for a second. Then she drank it down in one long jug. The amount of sugar that was in it was unreal, but it did make her a bit happier. She handn't slept in about two days, her bags under her eyes had bags, and she had to cover it with makeup. Still, that didn't change the fact that she was tired. She held her head, the music giving her a bit of a headache. She closed her eyes, everything just drowning out. She really should be here. She was about to leave when she heared: "Hey, Quinn, You look... Good?" Came Mr Shuester. She turned and did her best to smile, and from the man's expression, she didn't know whether it was working or not.

"Hi, Mr. Shue" She said smiling. Even he was beginning to changer on her. He seemed so, angry about everything, but that was just her moods being anorexic and all.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"I just got here" She said, still trying her best to stand. He nodded and after a small little chat between the two, he told her that most of the glee club were circling around the middle of the dance floor. Quinn nodded her thanks, still on the lookout for anyone who looked any kind of suspicious. He eyes became heavier and heavier by the second, her stomach making her want to grab something to pull her insides out, just not to feel the hinger pain. When eventually she found one fo the glee club memebers.

She saw Finn first, the idiot was dressed up like frankstein, like hello! It's supposed to be a freaking Dress up party thing. She wondered who had dressed him like that, considering that he didn't look happy about it, when the answer to her problem apeared. It was Rachel, as if on cue. Who was dressed in her normal udly clothes with her hair different. She walked over to them. "Hey Quinn" Said Finn who started hiding his junk even though she couldn't see it, and honestly didn't want to see anything either.

"Hey" She said and Finn looked her up and down, without Rachel noticing. "Who are you supposed to be?" She asked Rachel. Even though she kind of already knew.

"Barbra Streis-" Before she could finish a familliar voice said:

"I'm shocked" And Puck came into view, double taking when he saw finn. He shook it off though, and he was wearing, well nothing but Golden boxer shorts. And they were showing something, no skin, but it was clear enough to notice the 'big' snake in the shorts.

"And Puck, this is a halloween dance, you're supposed to dress up" She said with a smirk on her face. He smiled at her.

"Very funny, I got these of Sam" He smiled. And Quinn got the dirtiest image of Puck and Sam in a very naughty - hot - but naughty posistion together. She shook it off when Kurt came out of nowhere with Blaine. And Quinn almost had a heart attack when she saw him. He was dressed like an emo, hair spiked back, pale looking, fake piercing and everything. And Blaine was dressed up in Kurt's own cheerio's uniform. They were holding hands and giggling like mad. Quinn Jumped.

"Oh my God, Kurt, what are you wearing" Said Rachel, looking really frightened.

"I had to think of the scariest thing to dress up as, and Finn's clothes wouldn't fit. So here I am" He said and all eyes turned to Blaine, who's outfit was a little skimpy on him. Kurt rolled his eyes and said: "Relax, and beside's it was either this, or a sex slave" Puck laughed.

"God Hummel" He put an arm around his shoulder. "You're becoming a Noah Puckerman runner up" He said smiling. Santana and Britney came up and guess what they were dressed as: Cheerio's. They were holding hands. Santana smiled to the rest of them.

"Hey, come to the girl's bathroom, I've got something for you all" And she and Britanny walked off. Quinn wondered what it was. Usually it was never really good, but still... They had a certain eviler smirk then usual, well sanatanna did. Britanny wasn't evily smiling, she was smiling as usual. And the next thing Quinn knew, they were all in the girl's bathroom. Santanna with ecstacy pills. Quinn was shocked at first, but the again, this might be her answer to stress relief. Rachel and Kurt gasped. Finn and Blaine were shocked. Mike and Tina were gripping each others hands. Artie wasn't there, and Lauren quit. Puck and Quinn were really the only one's who were acting cool about it.

"What the hell are those?" Finn said after what felt like never ending silence. Quinn rolled her eyes, wasn't it obvious.

"Ecstacy pi-" Santanna started.

"No, I know what they are, I'm just wondering what the hell you think you're doing with them!" He almost screamed. Quinn felt like going up and taking one just to see what would happen. She'd say that it would be hillarious. But that wasn't what the rest were thinking, except maybe Puck.

"Yeah, I mean, if we're caught with those, then it's an automatic expulsion" Tina said from somewhere. Santann rolled her eyes.

"Oh, God relax, if you don't wan' 'em. Don't take 'em" Santanna said, and she popped one. Puck was up next, although, he didn't take one he just took one. Quinn was next, with an objection from Finn, and she simply tokd him to grow a pair, with a sulk, he took one, and then so did the rest of them. They were all a little hesistant on taking them, but eventually they did. Surprisenly enough, Quinn and Puck didn't take them... Yet. And soon agfter everyone left, and Quinn and Puck were left in umcofortable silence, the bathroom draft was just coming in, and with the fluorescent lights, it looked like something out of a 'Saw' movie.

"Puck?"

"Yeah" He replied almost immdeiatly, Quinn was wishing that she hadn't have said anything but it was too late to take it back now.

"Why do you keep on coming back to me? Why do you bother?" She asked and Puck didn't look like he was stuck for words. He didn't even looked confused, he just smiled, that real thoughtful smile, the happy, not a thing in the world could bring me down smile.

"Because... " He walked closer to her. And he took her hands in his own. "Every time I see that twinkle in your eye, the sweet smile you give, the way your hair glows in the sunlight... " He took his right hand and he cuffed her cheek, stroking it slightly. "The way after everything you've been through, you still can put a smile on your face, you can still stand... Every time all of those and millions of more reasons... I fall in love with you again and again"

"I love you too" And then it happened. Thee Kiss. The one most people search for their whole lives. It was romantic, but at the same time sad. It was passionate and at the same time simple.

The way Quinn's arms slid across his naked waist. The way he cuffed both her cheeks. The way their tongues just seemed to dance across each others. You couldn't even imagine how great it was, it felt. A stray tear came down Quinn's cheek. But she wasn't sure whether it was a happy or sad one. It was funny how probably the best kiss of her life was in the girls bathroom. And how they were about to take drugs, everything was just... Crazy nowadays. Quinn didn't want the kiss to end, ever... If she died right there, she wouldn't care, But eventually they had to stop. They two broke away, slowly and hesistantly. And just looked at each other. And they couldn't even smile. Quinn couldn't even talk, and for a bit, neither could Puck. But eventually Puck had to say something to ruin the silent moment. "What happens now?" He asked. And Quinn didn't have the answer. She never really did.

"I don't know" She said, and her stomach rumbled, and Puck heared it. He looked even more worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Quinn had to come up with something, and extremely fast. She began to sweat a little, that one that alwasy appeared at the corner of your forehead. Her face was becoming hot, as well as the skin covering everywhere else.

"I just haven't eaten in a few hours" She said and thank God Puck wasn't the brightest bulb in the shop. He nodded. "Things have been a bit stressful lately since the asylum, I mean the clinic. I was just about to grab a bite before Santanna asked us to come in here" He nodded. And he took the drugs off the sink, and he gave one to her and they both raised them.

"Cheers" Puck said and they swallowed. Quinn felt as if her hole world was just happy. Everything was happy, and full of sunshine... Well not really but that's how she would explain it. The two walked out of the bathroom, and the music seemed to make everything even better. And Quinn saw that the fellow Glee clubers where having fun and high on life... and other things as her. She began dancing. And she was dancing sluttier then ever. With Puck. And Finn. And Mike. While Tina rolled Artie to the bathroom. And everything else that moved. Basically everyone who gathered around her, she danced sluttily with. She was smiling like mad. Giggling. Dancing. Drinking, and even high, she still wasn't eating. And after around nine, things got bad.

She was dancing when she saw a dark figure off in the corner, the music kept going, the dancers around Quinn kept on dancing, but Quinn stopped. The shape, the figure, the shadow was watching her. And the two just kept on looking. Until someone who was dancing got in Quinn's way. And when the dancer moved again, the shadow was gone. Quinn tried to move through the crowd surrounding her. but they kept getting in her way. "Move" She said but no one really heared her. "Move!" She yelled, and the people in front of her moved. Her vision was becoming blurry, all she could make out were colourful shapes. When something moved in colour, and it was pitch black. Nothing besides evil in that person, and you could feel it. But the thing was every time she got that inch further to the shadow, something blocked her view and then it was gone. 'A'. It had to be him. Her. Who ever.

She started to run, shuffling between the people that got in her way. When she got, somewhere, she looked around, and there was no one there, besides a few colourful people dancing around one and other. The figure was gone. Quinn sighed. Her head was still spinning and then things took a dramatic turn. Everything came back into focus, and the music stopped. She looked around and everyone was looking at her. She didn't know why. Her head began to hurt and everyone jsut dropped. They were dead. Quinn looked around, crying when someone she walked into sprung up off the ground and it was Puck. He wass gripping onto her wrists as hard as he could when he just started to transform into the shadow. Quinn screamed. And that thing just wasn't letting go.

* * *

><p>Mr Shuester was looking out in the dance. He was dressed up as the phantom of the opera. He heared a scream, and he turned around, the music had stopped, and everyone was looking at somone. He ran towards the crowd. "Move out of the way!" He kept on screaming. When he saw Quinn on the floor, screaming, and then she just unconscous. He checked her pulse, and she was still breathing. He picked her up in his arms and he ran to the nurses office.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes. She had a killer headache. She looked around, she was in her room. She looked at her clock, it wasn't even past mignight yet, the dance was still on. She looked around and he mother was nowhere to be seen, neither was anyone from school. Like Puck. Why wasn't he there? He loved her remember! She... Something happened surprisenly, well she couldn't remember exactly. She rolled over in her bed. And her hand met something unexpected. It was a package. She looked at it, and she put her hand under her pillow and she brought back up her phone. She turned the shine on, it slighly hurting her eyes. She opened the package, and inside there was a picture among other things. She shined her phone's light on it, and what she saw horrified her.<p>

It was a picture of her mom, Mr. Shuester, Kurt, Finn and Puck. All tied up, in chairs, slightly bloody. All crying, Mr shue and Puck less than the others. But they were still crying. Quinn jumped up, and she turned on her light. She ran back to her bed. The lights hurting her eyes. She turned the package upside down a few things spilling out. And she tried to read a letter that was in the package. The letter read:

'Quinn, I have given you chances. You didn't take them. Now sufer the consequences. There are trials, games in the package. You complete them I'll give you a text giving you an address. Each person has a trial. Succeed, you'll get them back and meet me, finally. -A'

Quinn felt herself crying. And she still couldn't tell the police or anyone else without this getting out of hand. So she held her tears back, and she took up trial one.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**I know you're probably sick of reading this but Plz review.**

**And again, still luving the guesses as for who 'A' is.**


	7. Trial One, 'Finn'

**So here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Quinn held the piece of paper in her hand. She couldn't even begin to think about what was on that piece of paper. She couldn't help but wonder whether it would be something as stupid as like, Cut the top part of your finger slightly, or watch the 'Human Centipede' again. They would both be a bit disgusting, consider Quinn hated blood, and anything to do with that movie. Or whether it would be like... Kill your best friend. Drink a deadly poisen that will kill you slowly in two hours so you'll have enough time to save your friends. She also wondered what it would be like if she didn't save them, it didn't say in the note, but she was pretty sure it was implied what would hapen. She finally decided to open her eyes and look at the piece of folded paper. On the front was 'No 1 Finn', she picked it up after inspecting the numbers, and Quinn couldn't afford to do this randomly. She was about to open it, when she seen another piece of paper. It read:<p>

'You have to do all of these tonight, or else they all die -A' Quinn closed her eyes again. She didn't want to have to do this. But she didn't have a choice. She would give anything to be in her mothers arms. Or Mr Shue's. Or Puck. Or anyone in the world right now. She just wanted to feel safe right now, but she had to be careful about doing this. She looked at the note that said 'No 1 Finn' on it. She unfolded it, another picture fell out of it but she didn't pay close attention to it, she just read the note. And she didn't know how she felt about this. She didn't know if it would end up being a disaster or not. No it wouldn't be horrible, but she didn't know if it was as bad as she expected or not. "Why me?"

'Finn always hated when you, Rachel or anyone else cheated on him. To get the letters, show Mike the picture in this note' She looked down at the note, and she already knew what to expect to see in the picture and she was right when she saw the picture. It was a picture take without Tina or Artie noticing. They were both in the bathroom stall, Tina leaning down, kissing him. Quinn knew that if she did this, she'd get the letters for an address, she'd be one step closer, she'd be helping Mike know the truth, but on the downside, she would break Mike's heart. And probably Tina's. She was high so she probably doesn't even remember, but none the less. She did it, she still cheated on him. Quinn got up off the bed, and got changed as fast as she could, not bothering with her makeup though. She changed into jeans, and a t-shirt, with a jacket on top. She got a shoulder bag, and put everything that was inside the package in the bag. She got off her bed, got her keys, and she ran to the dance, as fast as she could, she wouldn't even have time to open her car door, and the rest of the car stuff in time. But she did get an idea. She saw one of her neibhours kids get off his motor bike, and put his helmet on it, he turned around for a second and Quinn took this as her chance.

He bent down to tie his shoes, when she hoped on his bike, before she got pregnant, Puck thought her how to do this. She put the helmet on and she turned the keys, and she started the bike. Then she drove, with protest from her neibhour. She couldn't even say sorry. She just drove on. Bike's were faster, in her opinion anyway, she always thought of getting one, but her mom would kill her. She had to hurry to the dance, for all she knew, all of these trials were in the dance, and she would be wasting time running. God, the worst thing was, when you were waiting for something to happen, they always seemed like it takes hours. But eventually she did get to the dance. She hoped off the bike, and then she through the helmet on the ground while running. She got their and she ran into the gym. She ran in and the people were still dancing, the dance was going to go one for a houf an hour after midnight anyway, so she had time, not a lot of time, because for all she knew the next couple of trials could be even worse. So far she had two hours, but still things could be worse.

She looked around, and the place was still colourful. Rachel came up to her immdeiatly, along with blaine, them both looking worried. Quinn already knew what they were going to say, and she didn't have an answer to their question, so she was going to have to lie her teeth off. "Have you seen Finn?"

"Have you seen Kurt?" They both asked together. Quinn looked sympathetic towards the two of them.

"They're missing?" She said. And the two nodded. "I'm sure their alright" She said and Blaine just twigged something after a moment of silence between the three.

"Are you alright? You kinda took a spaz attack" He asked and Quinn almost laughed at it. That's probably all she good do now, look on the bright side of things. She looked down at the ground and she uncousicly rubbed her head.

"Yeah, the drugs really screwed me over" She said and then she added "I'm sorry I really have to go" And she shuffled past them. She started walking and she walked past Mrs Sylvester yelling at Princable Figgens.

"Where is Shuester? Just because he is a male, doesn't mean that I don't have rights. I'll bet that all of that hair gel made him high, and he's wondering out there in the open, in his underwear just waiting to be put down like a dog!" She yelled and then she stopped, and she smiled "If only we lived back in the days of hippies, when whatever you could say went" She smiled. Quinn walked by not even thinking about what the hell was going on in her sick little head. She looked around, and she saw Mike giving his incredible dance moves on the dance floor. And she wondered where the hell Tina was. Although she had a pretty good clue about where she was. She ran to Mike, he double taked when he seen her. The Quiet boy was extremely shocked.

"Quinn, are you-"

"I'm fine" She interupted, she was washed over with guilt. She didn't know what to say, or where to start. She wasn't doing a very good job in hiding her pain because Mike began to look worried. Quinn looked around, and made sure Tina was nowhere near them, but things were just going to get bad sooner or later. "There's something I need to tell you, and you're not going to be happy about it, so erm... brace yourself, and please don't be mad at me" She said and Mike nodded.

"I promise, Quinn, you're really scaring me right now" He told her. And she raised the picture slightly, gripping it tightly in her hand. She stuttered for a second, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to be dealing with this right now, Tina and Mike were good together, and right now, she didn't want to break them up, but it was still very bad, because she had to.

"I found this on the bathroom floor... I-I don't know who took but... " She raised the picture and Mike gingerly took it. She opened her eyes at the wrong time, and saw his heartbroken expression. He was like a vegetable, not able to move, speak, think... He just looked like a body, nothing else.

"Is this.. ? I mean Tina... Could it be photoshop?" He asked, and Quinn put a gently arm on his shoulder. She stuttered again and then she began to talk.

"I just found it on the floor" He suddenly began to look angrier then she's ever seen him before. He looked torn, like he didn't even know what the hell is happening like it was just a bad dream. Like the Nightmare on Elm Street kind.

"Where is she?" He asked, suddenly furious. Quinn shook her head, and she looked around, not knowing... Anything. She looked and she saw Tina giggling with Artie. She tried to block Mike's vision of her. But he still seen her. "Come with me" He said and Quinn was actually afraid of him, so she followed. Mike reached Tina, and Tina turned smiling, but her face dropped when she seen Mike's face. "What's this?" He asked and he showed her the picture. Tina took the picture and she looked at it. She looked absoulitly heartbroken when she seen it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Quinn found it" He said, and Quinn felt as guilty as hell when she saw Tina's face as she looked at her. Tina started to stutter.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Mike screamed at her. And Tina was crying now.

"I didn-" She began to say but Mike interupted her with:

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He screamed at her, but because of the dance music not that many people heared him. And Quinn wished that she could be one of the lucky few. Mike and Tina were crying, and they were both heartbroken, and honestly right now, Quinn was wishing that she took A's threats and she actually ate something without puking it up afterwards.

"I'm sorry Mike" Was all she could say. And Mike couldn't even scream at her anymore. He could barely even look at her.

"We're over" And he stormed off out of the dance. Tina's eyes followed his out and her eyes were lined with tears, that spread all the way down to her chin. After a few minutes of silence - besides the music and people happily screaming - Tina looked at Quinn so sad.

"Why?" She asked and before Quinn could even think of an answer, Tina stormed out of the room, nothing but pure anger. Quinn followed her out, trying her best to make the best of a bad situation. When they were in the hall Quinn called out:

"Tina, wait!" She screamed, and Tina turned around, pure anger in her eyes.

"You bulimic bitch!" Tina screamed, and before Quinn could think 'you're not that far off' Tina's hand met Quinn's face with a fierce bitch slap. Quinn held her cheek, pure shock. "How could you!" She screamed, and she grabbed hold of Quinn's hair. And as a self defence mechanism, Quinn grabbed hold of Tina's hair. And they started to drag each other around the hall. They were both hunched over, head to head - litteraly - When out of the corner of her eye Quinn saw that a wall was about five feet away from the wall. And Quinn started to run her into the wall.

"Tramp!" Quinn screamed when Tina finally hit the wall. At a reflex, Tina let go off Quinn, just for enough time for Quinn to knee Tina in the stomach. And she covered Tina's mouth so she couldn't scream "It's your own fault for cheating on him" And with a suddener fury, Tina bit Quinn's finger. And she grabbed hold of Quinn's hair again. And they started to drag each other again. And the last thing Quinn remembered was seeing the glass wall of Mrs. Pillsbary's office, when: SMASH! They broke through it. And Quinn fell asleep.

She looked around, and Tina was still there, asleep. Or knocked out to be exact. Quinn got up off the ground, and she patted herself down. And what she saw next, shocked her. A man in camoflauge trousers, a black sweater, and a baliclava was looking at her through the doors of the school. Quinn went wide eyed at the sight of him. She started to run in the other direction, suddenly terrified. And she turned a corner, making sure that she was out of sight from the man. When she turned her head back around the corner, the man was still looking for her. She turned her head back around and there was another one. She screamed: "Help!" Quinn did the first thing she could, and she punched him and than ran past him, but before she could in a few feet, the first man grabbed her and swung her around, and they punched her right in the nose. Quinn fell on the ground with a bloody nose, and she looked up as three more in the same outfit came out. They all looked down on her, crying. And they took off their masks. And the first one was her mom, then Mr shue, then Kurt, then Finn and finally Puck! Quinn couldn't breathe. But they were all pale white, And bloody.

"You let us die" They all said in unision. When loud music started to play.

Quinn woke up and she looked around. She had a masive headache from the second she opened her eyes. Tina was still asleep. Or knocked out. And let's just say she had looked better before, her face sported a few bruises, her lip was cut, and Quinn was sure Quinn pulled out half of Tina's hair. No one had come out yet, so no one seen them. Quinn got up off of the ground, and she winced in pain when she tried to move, there was a piece of glass in her leg. She shut her eyes closed tightly and she pulled the glass out with all of her might. She grabbed hold of her leg, trying to stop the blood. But she was almost 100% sure that she wouldn't bleed to death, but to be safe, she clutched her leg tightly. Before anyone could even walk out that door, Quinn got up and she walked into the girls bathroom, just across the hall. Thankfully, not leaving a blood trail behind as she walked. She looked in the mirror at herself. Tina looked worse than her. Quinn had less bruises than Tina. But she was sure that in a few days she would have a black eye. And she would need ice for her sore cheek. But there was blood running down the hole in her leg.

Quinn put her bag on the counter. First she took out her phone, and she looked at the numbers on it: 2_ _ _a_ _v_ _ _ _ _ _e_u_. She took out all the small pieces of paper, and she took the one that said 2 on it. Mr Shue.

* * *

><p><strong>So first off, I'm pretty sure that I made up the street, but maybe I heared of it in another state, so don't try and guess what street number it is.<strong>

**Secondly, Plz Review.**

**And Finally, keep on guessing for who 'A' is. But also try and see if you know what the next trial is. **


	8. Trial Two, 'Mr Shue'

**Okay So sorry this one's a little shorter than the usual one's but still enjoy:**

* * *

><p>'Quinn, Mr Shue see's the faults in Sue Sylvester that most people do not, to complete this trial, use the picture to blackmail her, and make sure she gives up on the running for office' Quinn looked down at the piece of paper. And then to the counter to where the picture had fallen out of. She picked it up off the counter, not having very much strenght left. And she looked at the photo, absoulitly horrified. It was Mrs. Sylvester, with a gun to some guys head. And she was just about to shoot when the photo was taking. Two or three more had fallen out of the note, and she had to look at them, they were all taken straight after one and other. Quinn seen the man's brain fall out of the back of his head. The camera looked like it was taken from outside her apartment. Quinn held her eys tightly shut, she didn't ever want to have to see someone die, and murdering is even worse for her. And that was exactly why she had to do these trials, the make sure none of the people she cared about the most had died. So when she heared Mrs Sylvester calling from outside the bathroom: "Who did this?" She took a step outside.<p>

"Me" She said. And she looked around, a crowd had gathered around by now. Quinn held her leg tightly. And she stared at Mrs. Sylvester and Mrs. Sylvester stared back, almost looking shocked that Quinn did this. After a minute Quinn looked around. "So, what now?" Quinn said growing irritated.

"My office. NOW!" Mrs Sylvester said. And Quinn followed her. They went into Mrs. Sylvester's trophy filled office. And they both took a seat. Sue just stared at her. And she looked not so pleased. Quinn felt the guilt rush over her as she saw Tina be brought to the nurses office. "I'm dissapointed in you, Q" Quinn wanted to feel bad but right now, she just wanted to get this over with. "And right now- " Quinn couldn't lety her finish.

"Before you continue, I have something to show you" She took out the one of the photo's and she put on the table. She pushed it to Mrs Sylvester's side of the table. And then Mrs Sylvester looked at it. Horror grew on her face as she looked at the phote. Quinn felt so freaking sore right now. Her leg was killing her. He... Everywhere else hurt like a bitch too. She wanted to get these trial over and done with as fast as possible. Got the minute these trials were over she was going to burger king and ordering everything.

"How did you get these?" Mrs Sylvester asked in pure horror. And maybe even fear. Maybe. "Is there anymore?" She asked. Still absoulitly stunned.

"There are more copies. And there's more pictures also. And the only way to get me to stop publishing them, is too quite running for- " She couldn't finish her sentace Mrs Sylvester cut her off right there. And Quinn found even this hard to do. She was ruining people's lives all because she was a stubborn bitch.

"How dare you!" She said. And Quinn had to play the bitch card. She smiled.

"Do you want me to publish the pictures or not?" She asked. And Mrs Sylvester looked like she was about to give Quinn such a punch.

"You'll be hearing from my lawers" And Quinn smiled.

"Looking forward to it" She opened her purse and she looked at the next trial and she looked back at Mrs Sylvester. "I'm also going to need another thing"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Or Hate?<strong>

**Plz Review.**

**And the next trial is going to be Kurt. So can you guess what that trial might be like. **


	9. Trial Three, 'Kurt' and Trial Four

**I don't own Glee. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"Looking forward to it" She opened her purse and she looked at the next trial and she looked back at Mrs Sylvester. "I'm also going to need another thing"<p>

**Five minutes later**

Quinn couldn't believe that she was going to be doing this. On the note it said " Quinn, last year, Kurt went through hell and back because of Karoksky, and it turns out he's gay, in the projecter in the gym will show the whole school what Karosky really is, the consequences afterwards, might not be that pleasant... Enjoy - A' She looked on, just ahead of her was the door to the gym, the music still bouncing off the walls. Quinn knew this wasn't going to end well. She got that headache again. She shook it off though. She looked at the gym door, when suddenly something occured to her. The letters. but she didn't really need to look at them right now, she'd get them when she got them. She walked into the gym, and it was that thing where you walk into a big room, and suddenly all eyes turn to you. Quinn noticed that Mrs Sylvester was up on stage. And she was in the middle of introducing Quinn. Quinn walked awkwardly to the stage. She looked at the mic, and it screached.

Quinn was stuck for words, even though she despised Karosky, there must have been a reason why Kurt didn't say anything to anyone. And Blaine must have known, Kurt loved him, he told Blaine everything, so Blaine knew too. Karosky was staring at her, not knowing what was going to happen next. "Urg... Hi... " Quinn said, even though it came out awkwardly. "You... You all know Dave Karosky... And for some reason... You all think that he's... whatever because he picks on Kurt Hummel... Well I've got a secret for you" She pressed the button on the slideshow remote and everyone gasped. She couldn't look at the photo, it could be of her naked and she wouldn't know. But she knew it wasn't because the look on Karofsky's face was it all. He just looked... Broken hearted. Everyone around him, moved away and stared at him. Quinn walked down from the stage. She didn't know... She was thinking that a lot lately. She was just a BIG messs. Everything was... Urggghhh... She kept thinking that also. Nothing was right anymore, and to top it all off, it had been weeks and she still doesn't know who the hell 'A' is.

She walked down from the stage, and she got her headache again. She had to stop momentarily, but when she saw Karosky's face, burning a hol in her head... And if looks could kill, Quinn would be dead for about an hour now. God an hour? She didn't have that long left. And Karosky just made her move faster, and she ran through the gym doors into the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks, over come with fear when Karosky opened the door behind her, no one even following him out. Ha, out! Yeah bad joke, and wrong time. Quinn turned to see his heartbroken expression. "Why?" He asked.

"Look I'm s- " She couldn't finish, Karofsky stopped her by grabbing her by the throat. Pushing her against the lockers.

"Say sorry, and I will kill you"

"Ple- Pleas- Let me- g-g-" She almost fainted. When she heared a voice call his name, it was Mrs Sylvester surprisenly. She called him over and she whispered something to him before calling him to her office, and Quinn took a breathe. She looked at her next task. "4 Ashley - or mom" She opened it up, and she shocked at what she had to do. She ran out of the school, the rain starting back. Quinn jumped on the bike, and she drove to the last place in the world she'd ever want to be. For her, it was worst than hell. After about ten minutes. She arrived at... Her dad's house. After all he did to her, she couldn't believe what she was going to do. She got off the bike, hesistantly and she walked to the door. She knocked. He opened his door while screaming:

"I'm not buying anything" But he paused when he saw Quinn. "Baby!" He said, overjoyed. "Come in" He said and Quinn walked in... Slowly. She looked around, the place was dark, not a single decoration in sight. It was dusty and old. Just disgusting looking.

"Hi" Quinn said, weakly and softly.

"What brings you here?" He asked and Quinn couldn't care less about what was going to happen next. Ever since he kicked her out, she wanted to feel for him, but she couldn't. She looked at him, just hate in her eyes. At all he did to her. She was probably going to enjoy this. She brought her hand into her handbag, something that she didn't notice in the package the first time was in there, she noticed it last time though, after she read the note. And her dad's eyes widened when her hand came back out, holding a gun.

"Guess" She said pointing the gun at him. "After all you've done to my, you invite me into your house... Like nothings ever happened... Well guess what? You did terrible things to me... And Mom! Do you even know I died?" His look said it all "Didn't think so" She smiled. "So let me make this clear... You come near me... Or mom... I will kill you. Clear?" She said and her dad nodded. He was almost crying, but he shook himself off.

"You wouldn't dare shoot m- " Befor he could finish Quinn shot the gun, and she hit the mirror. She didn't even mean to, it was a reflex... Or something. She didn't even mean to, she almost had a heart attack when she heared the boom.

"You where saying?" She walked to the door, she turned back though, and she said so... Numbly, without any emotion in her face or heart : "Love you Dad" And she opened the door, and somethign shocked her, A police man, with Mrs Sylvester was at the door.

"Quinn Fabray?" The police officer asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to come with me" Quinn was shocked. This couldn't happen to her now. After all her hard work... She was being arrested.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know you're all probably sick of this... But I promise you, in the next chapter... 'A' will be revealed. I seriously swear.<strong>

**Next... Please review. Even if you're pissed off you have to wait another chapter. Just tell me by review. **


	10. A' Revealed

**So, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. The one were 'A' IS REVEALED. Bom bom bom. So imalemondeadictt, girl, tiny, gleek, mountainTop, QuillLinker, Elii51, you all guessed who 'A' is. So read to find out if you's were right. Enjoy, or not:**

* * *

><p>After all her hard work... She was being arrested. Quinn stared out of the rain covered window. Everything outside of the frost covered window was blurred due to the rain, everything looked like squiggly lines, moving along as the car drove away, it almost looked like they were dancing, but if she said that, she'd go back to the mad house. The rain still patting against the window. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and they hurt like a freaking bitch, plus they were itchy. She was being sent off to juvie. The dark blue sky was slowly being covered in clouds. The cold air outside the car was creeping inside. The cop who arrested her, was in the front, and she started driving. It was a girl, just above Quinns height, probably the same height as Mrs Pillsbary. She had shoulder lenght brown hair, and it was kind of attractive. Quinn's head was against the cold window, the frost slowly covering it. Quinn closed her eyes, the last time she slept was when she collapsed, she was almost shead a tear. She wanted to cry, her mom, Mr Shue, Kurt, Finn... Puck. They where all going to die. And it was all Quinn's faulth. The blood on her leg was dry now, it was surprinsenly warm, and very uncomfortable. Her hands were white. She looked like a corpse. She was pale white, and a bit bloody, red finger marks around her neck. Her hair a wreck. Blood on her fingers, and her leg. "Officer Jones?" Quinn asked, and the officer made a noise, that said 'yeah?' "What exactly am I being brought into Juvie for?" She asked and the officer looked in the rear view mirror, looking shocked and Quinn's question. Quinn though, still didn't know. Like for God sake she was being serious.<p>

"I think the shorter question would be what aren't you being brought in for" She said, she looked in the mirror at Quinn's heartbroken and serious expression. "Well, from what I seen it was, robbery of your neibhours bike, propery damage, blackmail, and threatening the life of your dad, also, in your handbag was a gun, it's illegal to to be in posession of one, in that order by the way" Before the Police could search her bag, she took all the pieces of paper out of it, and she hid them somewhere where the police couldn't find them, inside her bra (if they checked there, she could report them for sextual assault, but it wasn't easy to do it), but she kept Puck's trial in her pocket. The phone also in her pocket, but for whatever reason, the police didn't search her very good. Her stomach was just a knot by now, it hurt worse than a bitch. It was just a freaking black hole inside of some skin. She was afraid to ask or say anything, the silence was incredibly awkward and unbareable. The sound of the engine was the only thing that was breaking the silence, the sad thing was, everyone else was having fun, kids were done trick 'r' treating and eating their candy, but Quinn was being arrested, for doing damn trials by her physcopathecith stalker. The cold creeping in by the minute. She propped her head up from the window, making sure she had the right thing to say.

"How long would I got to jail for that?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer, fearing the answer, she had these mood things that were linked with her anorexia, which made her really negative. She shivered a bit. Thinking it would be like... Five years... And by now, knowing her luck, that would be if she got off lightly. Then the officer said:

"About ten months, depending" She said, and Quinn's heart almost broke. She couldn't go to jail. Not yet. She's already lost everything else in her life. Her baby. Her friends. Her first two loves. Her food. Her stomach was still a mess. But she would go to Juvie, but still she had to save her friends. She had one trial left, and then she could save her friends. Tears started to grow in her eyes. And the police officer noticed. She turned her head briefly, but then she turned around again. Quinn really needed to think of a way out. Jesus why couldn't she born into loving lawyer movies where they come up with those persuation technics. Goosebumps were growing all along her arms. Tears were growing in her eyes even more than they were before. She really wished she had super strenght like she could break the things that seperated the back from the front. God really was out to get her, and the minute this was over, Quinn was becoming an atheist. But she couldn't think of that now. Suddenly all of her memories of the past few years were coming back to her, her and Finn happy as ever, Puck and her having sex, her heart breaking when she saw that she was pregnant, then when everyone helped her through it. Her mom taking her back. Falling in love with Quinn. Having a kind of secret friendship with Kurt. And now that she knew she would lose all of that she could only do one thing: She just had to beg.

"Please listen to me... There's someone stalking me, making my life a living hell for the past two or three months. They kidnapped my friends, my glee club teacher, and my mother! I have to go through these trials to save them. Please just let me go... I swear on my daughers grave that I'll turn myself in after I save them. Because if I don't, they'll die. Please... I'm begging you" Quinn said, tears flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. Heartbroken. Her white skin went even whiter. She couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I can't. And besides how am I supposed to believe you?" She asked. And Quinn as almost broken down.

"Please! I've lost my little girl, before she could even breathe in the fresh air! She died in my stomach! I've lost enough in my life and I don't want my friends and my mom's heads on my shoulders as well! And when you find out about the bodies, you'll have them on your shoulders as well. You don't want that, and neither do I" She said, and this time, she did break down. Officer Jones did feel bad for her. Quinn could tell. But Quinn did have to consider that if Quinn was in officer Jones' posistion then she wouldn't be quick to let her out, but still she needed to get the trial done and the address and like extremely fast! The time was up in about a half hour. Quinn looked at the rear view mirror and saw officer Jones' face. She was feeling for Quinn, making this less dificult. Quinn was still crying, just barely. "Please" Was her last plea.

"The minute you find them... You get your ass back to the police station. I'll just wait here, and you come back here instead... I'll just say that because of the rain, I got delayed or something... But listen kid... Just hurry" And Quinn did. Officer Jones got out of the car and unlocked Quinn's door, then she unlocked the handcuff's. Quinn sat inisde the car for a second, just reading Pucks which said:

'Puck went to Juvie, and after all of these trials... You will too. Hurry up and go to the address, or else it will be too late - A' Quinn sighed in relief. She got the phone out. I read: 215 Lakeview Avenue. She looked at the street she was currently on. The rain making all this worse. Lakeview Avenue wasn't that far way, but it was still far away. She ran, she ran for her dear life, she had a bite to eat, just a small one, it was muffin, inbetween trial 2 and 3, somewhere anyway, and it did boost her strenght a bit.

Amy Jones looked at that sweet young girl run down the street, the girl had spirit. She did look like a sweet kid, just like bad place, wrong time, and besides a crazy stalker? You really couldn't make that up (well...) She leaned against the car. She couldn't have been acting, it was true, but the one thing that kind of pissed her off is that she wasn't so sure if she actually would come back to her. She was honestly praying the kid was telling the truth. Because she was just standing there in the rain. Watching a teenager run to see if she could save her friends and family from a stalker who kidnapped them. As far fetched as it sounded. It was true. And honestly. She just wished that she wouldn't regret what she just did.

Quinn had been to LakeView Avenue before, it was a dingy little neibhourhood, with a lot of drug dealers, and homeless people houses, one's that were boarded up, and rat infested, dark, and just too dirty to be true... Stuff like that... Quinn's mom and dad had warned never to go there, but she had snook out once, and went their, and she had regreted it. She was almost mugged if her mom and dad hadn't called the police and they found her. And obviously, there it was where they had to go. The worst place in Lima, Ohio. She didn't know why the hell she think of that before. It was the most obvious place in the world. She ruined a few people's lives, including her own and she could have guest it after the second trial, if she had cared to look.

She was still running, the rain making her shoes squelch against the pavement. The cold air rushing to her cheeks, making them red, just around the white. She was getting colder by the second, and after it all... The rain, the cold, the fear, the mud... In the end it would be all worth it to know that her friends and family... They'd be safe, she'd be in jail, but hey! At least they'd be safe. She was running for her life, when she eventually reached the start of the neibhourhood. It was deserted... And not at all better when she was last there... When she was thirteen. She looked around frantically looking for the number of the certain house. She looked at her watch, she had less than ten minutes left. And for all she knew... 'A' was standing right next to them... Waiting until Quinn was too late to pull out a gun. Quinn looked at the numbers. 209... 211... 213... 215. Yes! She was finally there. She ran towards the dingy little gate. She kicked it, and it fell on the ground, and she ran to the door. She went to open it, but the wind just seemed to creek it open. Like actually CREEK open. The kind clichè horror movies were made of. Inside she couldn't really see a thing. She left the door open just in case.

She walked in and she looked around. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She screamed and a lot of mumbled shouts and cries. She could only guess who they came from. She couldn't tell from where though. There was two doors. One straight ahead, and one to the left, with a staircase to the right. The place was dirty, and very dark. She heared another scream, and this time it sounded like it came from the left. She ran in, not waisting anytime. And there they all where. Tied to five wooden chairs, and gagged. "Jesus!" Is all she could get out. She ran over and took down all their gags. "Are you all alirhgt?" She asked. But guessing from the blood on all of them and the tear stains on their cheeks, along with the red, glassy eyes. And then there was the sweat, which considering the place was freezing said a lot of things. Thank God, Quinn made it there with just a few minutes to spair. She really should have guessed she would go to Juvie after all the stuff she did, but it was instinctive.

"Quinn what the hell is happening?" Finn said. Licking, and wetting his lips which were really dry. Trying to get rid of the feel of the gag around his mouth, and now that Quinn thought about it, they proabably had a worse night than her, besides being arrested, and all the death treaths, they were kidnapped and judging by the blood, they had a bad night, and she had the pleasure of knowing what was going on, well mostly, they didn't have a clue. He rolled his neck. And tried to move still struggling.

"And who grabbed us?" Came from her mother. Quinn couldn't answer, she was too busy trying to undo Kurt's rope. But it was too deep to cut. She hoped that it was just his ropes, that with the rest she would have better luck. And then they could help her with Kurt's. So she tried Pucks.

"Quinn, are you alright? You look like shit!" Said Kurt who was trying to help Quinn with his ropes. Shaking trying to wriggle a little to loosen them. But with Puck she wasn't having much luck either, and with all of the questions and comments, it wasn't making it very easy.

"Yeah, how did you know we were hear?" Mr Shue said. She rolled her eyes, looking for something to cut the rope with. But sadly the only thing in the room was a window, with curtains flapping in the breeze. Quinn tried to break it with her elbow, but the window was boarded up on the other side, and it was like the plastic kind of windows.

"Quinn you'll hurt yourself" Came from her mom, who Quinn also rolled her eyes at.

"Will you all shut up! She found us! That's all that matters for now!" Quinn let a small smile escape on her lips, her man was always thinking of her... Hehe her man... Shit, back to focus!

"Where's the kitchen?" Quinn asked. Getting a little idea in her head.

"I think it's in the door behind us" Quinn looked to the door, and she ran in. She looked around, there were two doors. One she was guessing was from the hallway, and the other was from the room she was just in. There was a window in the kitchen, the only thing illuminating the actual rooml. There were a series of drawers in there as well. She ran to it. She opened the first one, a weak looking scissors, a small camera, and a pen. In the next drawer... Nothing... The next drawer, a huge knife. Quinn could use that. She took it and she ran back into the room.

"Where's the person who kidnapped you?" She asked. And as if on cue, 'A' walked into the room. "Get away from me!" She screamed in 'A's direction and they all turned theor heads to look. And then back at Quinn. Quinn backed away form the chairs, she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't look at 'A' in the eye, because the only time she ever wanted to do that was to be when she wa shooting 'A' righ inbetween the eyes, she swore that. Puck said:

"Quinn" Puck said, nervous. Looking towards her, with a mixture of emotion on his face. His eyes were burning a hole in Quinn's head. His hands twitching, and she didn't even notice. Quinn was too busy looking at 'A' directly in the eyes. And she didn't plan on taking her eyes away from him.

But Quinn wasn't listening. "Who the hell are you! For God sake I finished your God damn trials, and I ate something! I did everything you asked! Even after you tormented me! I did it. Now for God sake leave me alone! The cops know about you and they will find you if you don't dissapear! Now! But I swear to God, I will find you and kill you" 'A' just tilted their heads. Then began to tut.

"Silly Quinn" 'A' said, they were definatly a girl, and they sounded familiar, but Quinn was tired, and stressed, and behind the baliclava... it was muffled. Quinn was still shivering, not being able to stand still, her tears forming in her eyes.

"Quinn!" Puck said again, a little more urgent. Quinn didn't hear him though... She shivered. She looked at 'A'. 'A' took out a gun, and she directed Quinn to the end of the of the room. Quinn walked and she saw a mirror. And beside the mirror, there was a chair filled with newspapers, but Quinn couldn't make out the words. Quinn was getting hints though. She looked in the mirror, and 'A' stepped behind her. They started to take of their mask, and when Quinn saw the blonde hear... She knew exactly who it was. And the newspaper was coming together. Quinn should have somehow seen it coming, after thinking about it for about a milisecond it did somehow make sense, she should have seen this coming for Jesus sake. Everyone in the chairs were still looking as shocked at Quinn as the horror show went on before them, not having really the slighest clue as to why this was actually happening. Or how.

"My God... This can't be happening!" A shiver went down her spine. Her goosebumps on the goosebumps had goosebumps. Her face flushed of all colour. All her hair stood up. She put a hand to the mirror with her reflection staring back at her. Everything coming into focus. Her eyes watered. Her stomach just wasn't corrusponding with the rest of her body. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, she felt her blood rush to her head. She noticed the scared look on the people behind her. And she knew why. The had to be worried about 'A' considering that they saw the person everyday. Even though she didn't seem type, even though it didn't even seem possible. The fact that 'A' was so shocking. But honestly what Puck said in a weak voise next shocked her.

"Quinn, who are you talking to? There's no one there"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

**So did anyone guess it? If you did your very sherlock holmes-ish.**

**So like always, please review.**


	11. Same Face, Different Mind

**For those of you who didn't understand the last chapter, this'll clear it up**

* * *

><p>"Quinn, who are you talking to? There's no one there" Quinn couldn't believe it. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Twice. She had a split personality. That's what all of those freaking news paper's were about. All something about the proper word for split personality. Sckitza - something. She don't know how she didn't guess it before. It was all coming back to her. It was like a camera flashing before her eyes, all small little clue's that made this thing actually make sense. It was just like:<p>

**FLASH**

Quinn remembered the first time 'A' gave her a note. It was someone with access to her locker key. Her.

**FLASH**

The fact that her baby died, in one of the arictles, it said that in cases of extreme disorder, or physicoligical distress, a split personality is made.

**FLASH**

How when 'A' supposidly hit her in the face and she was knocked out. There wasn't a mark on her. Or the fact that Puck didn't see who she was walking to.

**FLASH**

Quinn going in an ambulance, when she texted Puck another 'A' thing. Only as her other self.

**FLASH**

How at the clinic, when she got the not on the wall. It was after she fell asleep.

**FLASH**

When she got the message on er tag for her costume. She had picked up the marker only her other self.

**FLASH**

How she only got the texts after she had a montarily headache. Which meant she blacked out.

Everything was becoming clearer to her. She looked around at all of the shocked faces in the room. And then at the one face she was concentrating on. Her other self. "So, do you understand now?" Asked the other self. "You wanted this. You did all those things. You just didn't realise it... Yet" Quinn couldn't cry. She wasn't sad. She was relieved. She was just plain pissed off and angry. "So, now what are you going to do?" Her other self asked. "Still going to hunt me down and Kill me?" She asked, all the other faces in the room. Still trying to break free. Quinn smiled a little bit.

"Funny you should ask" Quinn said. And with that, she brought the knife to her wrist. .Everyone gasped. And several crirs and pleading came from all her family. She considered them all her family by now, after what they all went through. She looked to them. Their already sad faces. "Goodbye" And then she slit it. She fell to the ground, not be default. She just fell down. Laughing. Getting ready for it to end. She closed her eyes. And then after that. All she saw was black. Nothing more, nothing less. Until:

"Quinn, are you alright?" The voice sounded familiar. "Honey, come on, please get up" Yeah, it was her mother.

"Mrs. Fabray. Please, we have to... " Quinn started to stir, all the noises drownding out. She fluttered her eyes. And looked around. She was in a hospital bed. She sat up properly. Her mom, a doctor, Puck, Kurt, Finn and Mr Shue were all there. Looking as worried as ever.

"What happened?" And then they explained it all. They said from the second Quinn closed her eyes, Puck leaped out, the chair still on tied with him. And then he fell on his back. He got out of his roped, went over got Quinn, told the other's he didn't have time to save them, but he'd call for help. And he went and called an ambulance. "Am I still going to jail?" She asked. And the doctor explained that.

"Well, at first they were going to, but you're friends and mother told the police that you might need help. Psycoligicly. And, then the police let you out, on plea for insanity, and we're going to get the best doctors to help you with your problems, Quinn" The doctor explained and then she stepped out. She asked the her mother if she could sign something. When, Blaine, Rachel, and Mrs. Pillsbary ran in, overjoyed to see that Kurt, Finn, and Mr Shue were alright. So after a confromation from Quinn. They all smalled and stepped. So it was only her and Puck. Puck stepped up beside her, sitting on one of the chairs beside the bed. Quinn noticed he was looking at her arm. And when she looked down, she saw that her wrist was bandaged.

"Hi"

"Hi" She replied. She closed her eyes. This was all over. At last.

"It's morning" Quinn looked out the window, and it was sunny outside. Well, sunny as it can be on the first on November.

"Jesus, it can't be" She said, it just seemed like seconds ago, she was fast asleep, ready to officially kill 'A' - or her other self. That was the only way she knew how to, but hey, in retrospect, she'd probably do the exact same again. "Or maybe it can be" Puck was about to say something, but Quinn didn't want him to. "Puck, I know your going to say you love me, but I want you to know... I'm sorry for scaring you all like that" She said. And Puck smiled, taking her hands in his own.

"I want to be with you. Forever. I want you to be the girl I dream of waking up with every morning. The girl who I constantly consider getting married to. The girl who -" Quinn interupted.

"Just Kiss me before I fall asleep, with that strangely romantic speech" And Puck obliged. They kissed. Happier than ever, that one kiss, that was supposed to be the only kiss like that you ever got. And Quinn got it twice in two days. When they broke apart. Quinn saw the mirror behind him. And she saw herself. And her other self behind her. And one thing kept ringing around in her head. **I'm not gone just yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>The end?<strong>

**No seriously that's the end. **

**Review. Pretty please. Cherry on top. Are you glad to finally know who 'A' is? Are you dissapointed on who 'A' is? If you are, in the original version, it was all the people in glee club... But I thought this would be better. And in the original, Quinn also dies for real. So, if you ddn't like the ending, things could have been worse.**


End file.
